Trick or Treat?
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_SUMMARY- _

_Mira and Master have come up with a plan. See, no one likes doing the same boring shit over and over for Halloween every year. No, this year is definitely going to be different. Because why? Because everyone just loves to dress up as the opposite gender for Halloween. Just ask Fairy Tail._

_CHAPTER ONE_

_-PROLOGUE-_

_._

_._

_._

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Exclaimed a certain pink-haired dragon slayer, while throwing his fist up into the air with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Happy, who just so happened to be sitting next to said dragon slayer while munching on a fish, just sighed. "Natsu…Mira didn't say anything besides 'Mina'…" Happy said slowly, causing other members around to either laugh or face-palm Natsu's stupidity.

Before he could retort or say anything back to save his pride, Mira cleared her throat.

"Right, well there is an announcement I need to make-"

"Announcement?" Natsu repeated as if this word was completely unknown to him. "Natsu! Quiet!" Lucy hissed from the other side of the table.

Mira only giggled. "Yes, an announcement. As you all know, Halloween is coming up soon, right?"

This caused a bunch of murmurs and whispers from the fellow guild members. Stuff like, "Oh yes! I almost forgot!" or "I'm all fired up!"….which of course came from a certain fire dragon slayer, but soon muffled down after Master Makarov stepped in.

"QUIET BRATS! COULD YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE?!"

_Silence_.

Mira cleared her throat once more and gave a nervous laugh, attempting to break the ice after a few moments. "Anyway, we've changed the plan this year about what we are doing for Halloween."

Lucy blinked. "There was a set plan?"

Erza nodded slightly. "Oh yes, this is your first year celebrating Halloween with the guild, no?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "Yeah, since I only joined this year…" She started, looking down at her shoes feeling a little embarrassed. "But I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fun! Since this is Fairy Tail!" She said quickly, with a small smile.

Mira jumped in now. "Oh yes! Sorry, Lucy…I forgot that'd we had recent members that don't know about our traditions." She said before frowning and getting ready to cry anime tears for her mistake of forgetting.

Lucy, who saw this coming, quickly jumped up to go and comfort the white barmaid, nervously smiling and patting her back uncomfortably. "No, Mira-san! It's alright." She smiled reassuringly. "Just tell us what the old traditions were."

Almost instantly, Mira's usual smile returned as she went back to an abandoned clip board on the bar counter top. "Right! Let me explain!" She exclaimed. Lucy just sweat-dropped before walking back to her table.

"It's alright, Lucy-san. Mira-san is just like that." Wendy smiled as Lucy resumed back to taking her seat next to the little blue-haired girl, before smiling back at her.

"Fairy Tail has this specific tradition of trick or treating on Halloween. Where everyone can either go alone or in groups and see who can get the most candy possible. You have until Midnight, then you have to meet back here so we can count all your pieces to decide who gets the prize." Mira explained, causing members like Wendy or Lucy to blink. Gajeel only smirked.

"What's the prize?" Lucy asked, questionably.

"It differs every year." Gray now spoke up from his seat next to Erza. "Last year, the winner got two tickets for a two day hotel trip with their lover."

Lucy blushed and rested her chin on her palms in a dreamy state. "Kawaii~!"

"What are you talking about? No one cares about some love bullshit!" Natsu barked. A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. It took A LOT of self-control not to just stand up and bitch-slap him right now. Lucky for her, she didn't have to.

"OUCH!"

"And that's what you get for making fun of one of the most romantic things in the world." Erza growled as Natsu rubbed his red and nearly swollen left cheek. Gray had to fight the urge to burst out laughing while Lucy only smirked evilly. Wendy rushed over to the bar to get a bag of ice for the swelling.

Mira couldn't help but giggled a little too innocently at the scene before her. She could _definitely _use this to her advantage later. "Like Gray said, he does differ every year." She started after the guild quieted down a bit. "But this year, Master and I have decided to make it different." She smiled evilly.

Everybody raised a questionable eyebrow.

"How different?" A random guild member shouted.

Mira's smile widened, giving off an evil aura. Almost making that random guild member regret asking.

"We're having a Halloween party! And attendance, as well as costumes are compulsory(1)!" Mira exclaimed before clapping her hands together.

After a few moments of silence, all members present cheered happily.

"Yay! Finally, something nice!"

"I wonder why it was changed though…"

"Oh who cares? What are we going to wear?!"

"IDIOTS! SHE'S NOT FINISHED!" Master Makarov exclaimed as he threw his fist on to the ground. Everyone froze.

Mira giggled once more. "Oh yes, thank you Master. I almost forgot!" She said in an actually-I-didn't-but-didn't-want-to-mention-it-yet tone. Another questionable eyebrow was raised by everyone.

"The Halloween dance isn't just a dance. It gets even more interesting." She continued with an evil glint in her eye. "There's a trick, and there's a treat."

"Huh?"

"If any one of you can succeed in beating our little trick, there will be a treat for the winner. Though, if you fail…" Mira gave a dramatic pause. "Let's just say, there's more than one trick." She smirked.

Everyone remained silent, taking in this new information. Before Erza finally spoke up after a few brief moments. "What's the trick?"

"That'll be announced on the night, when the game starts. But it does involve your costumes." Mira replied as she snuck a glance at Master. Of course, he was grinning evilly.

Erza stared at her with her eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

Mira grinned evilly. "You are to dress up as any member of the guild for your costume. No one is allowed otherwise."

A few people gasped, others sat in confusion and some just smirked. "So that's what this game is?" Gray called. Him being one of the few people with a smirk graced on their lips.

"It sounds fun! Right, Lu-chan?" Levy nudged her friends arm while smiling brightly. Lucy, being one of the few people who had gasped, just blinked. "I guess…?" She said, not so excitedly.

"Seems easy enough." Erza nodded.

Mira smirked one last time before she turned to walk up to where Master was sitting, in that same cross-legged position with his eyes closed, faking his sleep after the announcement. "Master."

He cracked one eye open, smiling up at his favorite barmaid. "Yes, Mira-Jane?"

Mira smiled innocently, sneaking a glance at her fellow guild members (probably discussing the news she had just let out), before giggling like a childish school girl.

"Think I should have mention that the person they dress up as, has to be someone of the opposite gender?"

.

.

.

"Nope."

.

.

.

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_OI MINA-SAN!:) Here I present a new story, a halloween crack-romance-friendship-parody-humor fic to be exact XD! I know it's a little late for Halloween stories but I really couldn't shake this idea. It was essentially going to be a one-shot for one of my closest friends. Her pen-name is Nourana but we all call her Cana, that's just how she acts XD. Hope you all enjoyed it though, and this is just the prologue..._

_Anyway, I hope you liked this one Cana! And thanks to you and Sam(SakuraIchigoDark) for all the awesomely epic ideas, this has been one funny as hell fic to write. __Just wait till all you guys see what I have planned...MUAHAHAHA! And just a side note, this is and is not a gender-bender. I don't know anymore, so let's just go with that. No Yaoi or Yuri in this story though, everything is straight. Sorry to disappoint anyone._

_So hate it? So love it? Tell me in a review!:)_


End file.
